Can you trust a vampire with your heart?
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: when you have amazing power to control the element of water and your friend and her family are vampires what are you to do? And your going out with your friends brother. When a crazy vampire prince kidnapps you over and over again it sucks!


Chapter 1

"Help me!"

Their after me. I am currently running through the woods. Ow! I trip fall and now I am injured. These things are stronger, faster, and meaner than humans are. These creatures are vampires. But these are not just ordinary vampires. This is a group from my school and they are after me. My name is Jennifer and I am the last of my kind.

I lye there in the woods injured and weak and I am bleeding, and that is not a good sign. "Come out where ever you are," that is there leader, Logan. He is nastiest vampire in both of our worlds. He has jet black hair, skin pale as snow, eyes as red as blood, and fangs as white as pearls. Girls at my school pray for a guy like him as they're boyfriend. And the also consider him to be the hottest guy at my school. But he is not hunting alone. He has his group with him. "Come out Jennifer, we can hear your heart beating, we can hear your breathing, and we can smell your blood." My blood is stronger than human blood. "You go check over there," all of them spreads out but he finds my location first. "There you are, we have been looking for you," "Let me go''." I am afraid I can't do that my dear.'' His arm snakes around my waist and he says one word. "Sleep.'' Then everything is black.

Chapter 2

My vision is still hazy, but I think they are gone.

"Good you're up,'' he is standing right next to me but I am strapped down to a bed."What do you want with me" "I want a water sign to be my bride, then the curse of the sun will be lifted,'' I didn't know what he meant, but then it hit me. The curse of the sun. The curse is that vampires are weakened by the sun and only the water sign sacrifice will lift the curse, or if the water sign becomes the bride of a vampire and is turned into one then the curse will also be lifted. "Never, I would never do that," " I knew you would say that,'' ''but how long can you go without water, 3 maybe 4 hours, by then you will be so weak you won't even have a choice.'' ''But first I need a sample of you blood,'' Then in that very second his fangs pieced my skin. I let out a blood curling scream but he just covered my mouth with his hand. Finally he pulls away which has felt like an eternity, but only to cover my mouth with his. His lips were soft on mine, and then he pulled away and left. I was left in the dark, and then the time was set for me to be some sacrifice. I struggled to cut the ropes that bounded me to the bed. I used up all of my strength and power to cut the ropes. The ropes split in two and I escaped that terrible warehouse. Now I know what you're thinking, here I am again running for my life. I knew they would be coming after me by now. I can sense them coming closer and closer to me. As I hide behind a bush, I could hear his thoughts saying "Come here Jennifer; remember I can hear your heart beating." "Here you are, let's get you back where you belong." "No, I am not going to be apart of some ritual to help you walk in the sun." Then I felt that there was no hope left. "Come on Jennifer, you know you like being with us." Then he pulls out a syringe and stabs it into my neck. Then everything is black. Now I am back at the warehouse and held down by steal bands bounded to my wrists and ankles. I could feel my strength leaving my body and I was growing weaker and weaker every second that goes by. The thing is I am dehydrated and I need water and quick or I am going to be apart of the ceremony.

"Take her to get dressed; we have a wedding to go to." Next thing I know is that I am in dress and being carried to Logan. "Now I take you as my wife." "Never will I accept you." "Too late I accept you." Then puts his hand on my forehead and exposes my throat and sinks his fangs into my throat and I let out a blood curling scream. Then he finally lifts his head and kisses me lightly on my lips. He drops me to the floor and my body starts to go through the change to become a vampire. My body feels like it's on fire. Then it starts to cool. Then I arouse and become an immortal. Then Logan takes me out into the night and teaches me how to hunt. I am running as fast as I can. My eyes glowing blue. Then suddenly I drop to my knees. My body hurts. This can't be happening; my body is rejecting the change. My body starts to spazing out. Then it stops. I am human again and I know Logan knows it too. He can smell me. Now my powers are stronger. Then something hits me. It's Logan. He pins me to the ground, breaking both of my wrists. This is bad because until I heal I am powerless. "How and the hell did you become human again." I don't know but I am happy." "Well I am not." He suddenly picks me up and brings me back to the warehouse. Then I am back on the bed. They have stuck an I.V. in my wrist and its weakening me. It has to be cool drip that's the only med that weaken a water sign, aka my kind. I don't know what they are doing. It's that they need to feed and that's why they are bringing in 3 young women. I feel real bad because after they take their fill, they kill them and I have to lye there watching them do this. Then Logan turns and walks over to me. He is examining the puncture wounds on my neck. I hope that they have healed. His skin is so cold. My wrists have almost healed but with the cool drip weakening me there is no chance of me breaking the steal bands. I will just end up hurting myself. Then he reaches to the other side of my neck. I know he is looking at my carotid artery, I can feel his gaze.

Chapter 3

"What are you looking at?" "I have never seen your neck so tense." I turn and look at him with disgust. All I have ever heard from him was something to do with my neck, except at school. He would always try to charm me. One of the good things about being an immortal is that your pheromones are heightened, so you're extremely gorgeous. I am not affected by them

because I am a water sign. Since I am a water sign, I can control the element water. My vision starts to turn hazy. All I know is that I am in the woods and covered in dirt. I can see my friend Jenny's house. Her family is made up of vampires. "O MY GOD!" "What happened to you?" "You know that vampire from school." "Who Logan?" "Yeah, he kidnapped me."" What the hell happened to you?" That was my boyfriend, Nick. He was also Jenny's brother, and he was a vampire. Jenny was the only human in her family. He was gorgeous. Jenny was a little uneasy that me and her brother were going out. I ran over and gave my boyfriend a big hug and kiss. My pulse must have gone up because he pulled away so quick it knocked me back. All of his brothers laughed all eight of them. "I am glad your ok, I should have been there to protect you." Then he smelled the blood coming from my neck and frowned at the puncture wounds. "I'm fine. It's fine. You couldn't have predicted it. And I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get messed up." I giggled. "Ewww. That's gross." "Shut up, Connor. You wish it was you getting all of the love.'' "For now on you are staying with me. I am not letting you out of my sight," said Nick. I laugh and lightly push out of the way, but he spins me around and kisses me lightly. "Well I am tired, so I will see you when you awake from your death sleep." "I can't protect you when I am in death sleep." "I will just stay in your room and play on the computer. Or I will just draw on Connor's face." "Since I am the oldest, I can hear you when you enter my room, and I would hear your heart beat, so you can't." "O I am so scared of you, Connor" I said sarcastically "You should, you never know I could wake up and drain you dry." That made me stop. My pulse must have gone up, because Nick smirked and his brothers licked there lips. I remember Jenny saying that a vampire is the thirstiest when they first awoke. That's why Nick never wanted me to see him or he see me when he first awoke. "If you do that Nick would put a stake through your heart. And you know he would, if you killed his girlfriend." I headed down the hall towards Nick's room, leaving all nine of them in shock.

Chapter 4

I finally get to Nick's room and get into his king size bed. Even though his room was the smallest room in the house it fit a king size bed, a desk, a lap top, a dresser, and a small TV. "Hey you asleep" he whispers. I lye there with my eyes closed, but not asleep. "You know I can tell if you're asleep or not." "Really how can you tell?" "Your heart beat is steady and calm when you're asleep, yours right now is racing." "Well I will see you when you awake from your death sleep. And I mean it, first thing." "No. I will see you after I feed." "No. I have always wondered what you bite was like so you will drink from me." "But." "No buts." Just then I fall into a peaceful sleep. When I wake from my slumber I go to Connors room with a sharpie and draw on his face. WAIT! I totally forgot about the cameras. The cameras in his room. Damn it, now he is going to know it was me. I get out of Connors room and get back to Nick's room but when I get there he and all of his brothers are there with grins on their faces. I don't know what happens next, Nick pins me to the wall and kisses me. I can tell he hasn't feed yet because he kisses all the way down to my neck and bites me. It wasn't like Logan's bite, Nick's bite has love. "Nick, what the hell are doing to Jennifer," Jenny said in shock. "Its fine Jenny, Nicky was just hungry, and I said he could." "Why and the world would you say that." "Because, but what are you doing its 8:30 pm." "I am going out with my new boyfriend." "You have a boyfriend! And you didn't tell me, I am your best friend, why am I always last to know." "Because I was last to know about you and Nick, I only found out because I saw you and him lip locked in the kitchen." She left and I went to take a shower. Nick went to check the perimeter to check if Logan had followed me. "Hello Jennifer," said Logan. He puts his hand over my mouth right before I screamed. "Don't scream, not if you want your boyfriend and his family to end up with stakes through their hearts." "How did you find me," I cry. "When I left you in the woods, you thought you had escaped me, but I remember you saying that when ever you were in trouble, you would go to your boyfriend's house." "Come with me if you want nothing to happen to your boyfriend and his family." "Fine, I will go with you." ''Good, take my hand." I reach and grasp his hand, and then he whispers one word into my head, Sleep. Then everything is black.

(Back at the house) "Where the hell is she." "She was taken by Logan, he got in by the window that he smashed open. He took her and left," said Ryan, Nicks middle brother. "" We have to get her back."

Chapter 5

When I finally awoke I was in a different place than before. Next thing I knew Logan was lying right next to me. I was trying to remember what he had done or what I done to him. The I herd the door swing open. It was Nick. He mouthed to me to be quiet, so I pretended to be still asleep. But Logan herd him, but the thing is Logan was out numbered. Logan rush from out of the bed to fight Nick and his brothers. Connor grabbed me but the thing is that when he picked me up, he bites my neck then I let out a scream. Nick turns and drops Logan and throws Connor across the room. "Dude what the hell. You know that I love her and you just go and bite her. She mine so stop trying to take her away from me." I had never herd Nick say that he loves me.

I didn't know that he felt that way about me. Then next thing that surprised me is that I said that I loved him back. He smiled and then kicked Logan through a wall. Then Nick kissed me and we all escaped unharmed, well except for me because of stupid Connor. We all got back to Nicks house and he told me to go and take shower and that he had to go deal with Connor and see me when he was done. So when I got out of the shower there were some clean clothes for me to sleep in. And then when I was finished getting ready I walked to the living room and I looked up and saw the love of my life. My loving boyfriend.

Chapter 6

"I am sorry Connor did that. He has always been after you, even before we met." "Well Connor is not the one I love." We smiled and kissed. Then we went to our rooms and went into a well disserved sleep. When I woke up the next day it was 8:00 at night. Nick was already awake. I didn't know I had slept all day. "Hey you're finally awake." "Yeah." "Um... someone has something to say to you." Then Connor stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, I am sorry I bit you last night." "It's ok. I have almost healed by now."

"How?" "When I am asleep I can heal, just like you guys when you're in your death sleep." Then Jenny comes out with a bunch of our friends. "Hey guys, Jennifer good your up, you want to go to the mall with us." Then I saw Isabel and Crystal go gaga for Lucas and Tyler. They went the same for Crystal and Isabel. ""Yeah, just let me go get changed." I left to change and I heard Jenny introducing Crystal and Isabel to the guys. When I got done getting ready Crystal was already going out with Lucas and Isabel was going out with Tyler. "Um... we will see you guys when we get back." "Ok" When we got back to the house there was this guy sitting on the couch in the living room. He was Jenny's apparent boyfriend. "Hey what are you doing here," Jenny said in amazement when she saw him. "I came here to see you." "Guys, I would like you to meet Justin." "It's nice to finally meet you," I said with smile. I gave Jenny that look. "Um... Justin you ready to go." "Yeah, it was really nice to meet all of you." Then Justin and Jenny left. "So... what do you guys want to do?" "Well we are all going out for a bite to eat, you want to come? Sorry excuse the expression." "It's fine, where are we going?" "To a vamp cafe, don't worry they have stuff for humans." "Ok let's go." We left and went to the cafe. It was kind of weird but I had fun, when we finally got home we all went to bed because it was about to be dawn. When I awoke it was 3:00 in the afternoon. I got up and got dressed. Then I went down to the kitchen and made me some toast. I was really grateful that they got me some real food.

Chapter 7

When I had finished eating I had noticed something is was quiet to quiet. Then when I turned around, all I could see was Jenny and her new boyfriend Justin standing in the middle of the hall making out. But it didn't last long Connor came out of his room and broke it up. When Connor touched Justin the color drained out of his face like he had just saw a ghost. Jenny just thought that he was just hungry since he had just had woken up. When I walked up to him and asked him what was the matter. He just said Justin is a vampire too. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. But as long that he doesn't hurt Jenny he would live to see another day. When Nick finally woke he came do get find me. He hadn't feed yet but he just came and kissed me. "So how did you sleep," I asked him. "Fine, I just couldn't wait to see you." I laughed and kissed him but he pulled away. "What's wrong?" "I need to feed. If I don't soon, I am going to be danger to you." He left me and went to the fridge and gulped down the last of the his drink. It looked like wine but it was a lot thicker and I knew it was not wine. "I am going to talk to Justin." "Wait! I don't want you to be near him." "Why? He is no harm to me and if he does try to harm me I will just use my powers." "No, I don't want you using your powers." "But." "No, buts." I walked away, headed toward Jennie's room.

Chapter 8

I knocked on the door. Since Jenny was out I could speak to Justin alone. He answered the door. "Hey, can I talk to you about Jenny," I asked him. "Yeah, sure." "Um.. look Jenny is my best friend and so if you hurt her, your going to find yourself in a lot of pain." "Ok, look I would never want to hurt Jenny in anyway." "Ok" And I left her room. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and before I can breathe its Nick.

Chapter 9

"What the hell were you doing talking to Justin; you know I did not want you talking him." "I know, but I couldn't help it. Jenny is my best friend and I don't

want to see her hurt, and yes I know she is your sister." "I told you I didn't want you seeing him is because of your safety." "I can also take care of myself I have been doing that for a long time now even before I met you Nick alright." I left him there and went to my room and started texting my friend Frankie. I told her that I really missed her, but I was interrupted when Justin came into my room. Then he can over and put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up if I wanted to see my boyfriend ever again and to come with him. I nodded and he put a sack over my head and climbed out of the bedroom window and ran to a place. I didn't know where because of the sack and I was really dizzy. He put me down on something I think and I hear this voice that made my fingers go numb. Logan. "It's nice to see you again Jennifer." "Why do you want me? Why do you need me?" "The curse is still upon us because when you turned human again the curse was should I say reactivated." "I see you have met my little spy. Good job Justin." "Justin how could you. I thought you were good. Now I am sorry for this." I rip the sack off my head, my eyes glowing bright blue and use my element to take them out. I froze both in a block of ice and escaped. I quickly got into Logan's car and sped off to my house. Then I heard a bang on the back window and it was Logan. I let out a scream and jumped out of the car. It was just me and Logan.

Chapter 10

"What's the matter thought I couldn't get out of some ice." "I knew you were strong but not strong enough to break the ice." He comes straight toward me at full speed but I had an ice stake and plugged it straight into his chest but it didn't kill him. If anything it pierces the vampire's heart then it kills them but it doesn't always work. It doesn't have to be wood but this time it didn't pierce Logan's heart. When I finally get back to the house everyone was in the living room. And I mean everyone except Jenny but I knew she was fine, but everyone else like Scarlet and Michel, Nicholas's parents. I was so dead but happy to be back in my boyfriends house. His parents knew I was human and they knew about my powers. They didn't like that I had powers or that I was human but I was Jenny's best friend and I was Nicholas's girlfriend. And they knew I would never tell anyone their secret and I would never want to hurt Nick or Jenny. But I still had to go through the living room to get to mine and Nicks room. Then before I knew it I was placed onto a chair in the living room. They asked me where I had been and I told them that I was being kidnapped by a crazy vampire named Logan. They gasped in horror because he was of the royal family and he was Queen Sophia's son and that he was looking for a bride since he was next in line for the throne. Also that he is merciless and will hurt anyone that gets in his way even if it means killing everyone I love. "Hey has anyone seen Jenny?" I asked. "No, I haven't seen her since I caught her and Justin kissing in the hallway," said Connor. All of sudden I quickly ran to her room, finding her window smashed and a note. It was from Logan! Then I knew she was in grave danger. The note said that: If you ever want to see Jenny alive or even mortal. Send Jenny to the royal castle and surrender to him. "I'll get Jenny back!" I ran out of Jenny's room and headed for the front door. But I felt an iron grip on my arm. I knew it was Nick. " I am going with you, even if it means costing me my life," "No you are staying with your family, they need you more," " No, we are going with you, you are family and Jenny is our daughter," said Scarlet. "Ok, let's go." "Wait! Nick it is time you give her the amulet," said Michel. At that moment I was so confused, but it hit me. It was the Maxwell amulet. It marked me as one of them. That I was either family or very important to the family whose amulet it bestowed. My parents had one but I never understood what it was for. Nick came over and nudged me to turn around so he can work the clasps. His fingers were gentle and cool against the back of my neck. "Ok now we can go."

Chapter 11

We headed out the door and headed into the near by forest. I can see the castle lights. I had brought a little pouch of water just in case I need to use my powers. "Ok, you guys stay hidden, but I need you guys on the roof of Logan's room just in case I need you ok. Now go!" Nick grabbed me and kissed me hard, then joined his family. I took a deep breath and entered the castle gates. The guards stopped me, "state your business here, human," he sneered as if to be an insult. "My business is with Prince Logan he is expecting me." "What is your name human," "My name is Jennifer." "Jennifer! My apologies mistress, go on head." I headed through the huge gates that outlined the castle. As I walked through the castle I had a strong urge coming from this one room, it has to be Logan's. "Ahh, Jennifer I am glad you came, I knew you would not let your friend parish with me." "She is my friend, and I would do anything for her and her family, even if it means costing me my life." "Ahh, yes her family, your dating her brother Nick, isn't that correct." "Yes, what do you want with him? If you hurt him I swear I will put a stake in your heart myself!" "Do not worry your head, he is safe for now and so is his family and your human friend, as long as you do nothing stupid." "Believe me I won't as long as you don't." I turned to my side so he could get a better look at my water pouch. "I bet you forgot about my powers, well as long as you let me and my friends and loved ones go then you will live to see another day, so give me Jenny." "As long as you stay here with me and leave your boyfriend," "Never! I love Nick, and I will always be with him." "Fine then your little friend dies." Using vampire speed he was behind Jenny and sank his fangs into her throat. She screamed, and then all of her family was behind me.

Chapter 12

"Stop! Fine I will stay with you just stop hurting her," I said with tears welling up in my eyes. He released Jenny and let her drop to the ground. I ran over to Jenny, she was still alive. "Ahh, Michel and Scarlet your daughter will be of great use to me," "She is not our daughter, our blood does not run through her veins," snapped Scarlet. "Then how is your daughter human," "She was born like her mother, human then to drink vampire blood, then to turn as we are just like her brothers," said Michel trying to keep his cool. To be a made vampire you had to exchange blood with the vampire, but Jenny's father was born a vampire and so are her brothers, but Jenny was born human just like her mother. I walk over to Logan, but a steel grip on my arm stops me. It was Nick. "You can't go with him, you're with me and I will always protect you," "I am not doing this because I like him, I am doing this for you and your family, so you can stay safe and you won't have anymore problems because of me and what I am." I break his grip and give him a gentle kiss on his cheek, " I love you so much don't you ever forget that. I want to make sure that you or your family don't get hurt or have anymore problems because of me ever again" and walk over to Logan. "Good choice my dear, you all can leave." Nick gives me this how could you look and goes with his family and exits the room. Logan comes behind me and sinks his fang into my throat. I gasp then let out a scream. Nick bursts through the door and grabs Logan and kicks the wooden chair and grabs a piece of wood and plunges it into his heart but not before Logan sinks his fangs into Nick's throat many times. Nicholas dropped to the ground and Logan turned into ash. Nicks family comes into the room and a very sleepy Jenny screams. "Jenny go outside, NOW!" shouts Michel. I walk over to Nick and check if he is still alive. "Jennifer is that you," "Yes it's me." I say sobbing. "I told you I would protect you even if means costing me my life," "Shh, tell me what you need, I will get it for you." "He needs blood, human blood," says Michel. "He needs you Jennifer, he need you and your blood," say Scarlet. I knew then if Nicholas did not get blood soon he would die. I slit my wrist and press the wound to Nicks mouth. He growls and sinks his fangs into my wrist, I gasp in pain. "Nicholas stop you are going to kill her if you do not stop,'' says Michel. Nick stops drinking and lets me go. I fall to the floor very light headed. Nick see's me on the floor very pale and remembers what he did. "Jennifer wake up please," "Nick I feel cold," "Nicholas we should take her back to our house and help her," say Michel. I felt someone pick me up. Then black.

Chapter 13

Next thing I know I am waking up in my room that I stay in when my parents are away. There is a needle in my hand connected to a blood bag and a heart monitor. "Hey look who is up," says Nick. "Yeah, you look a lot better," "Yeah thanks to you, I shouldn't have taken that much from you, if my dad hadn't told me to stop, I would have drained you dry," "Try not to think about that, you didn't and that all that matters." I get out of bed and take the needle out of my hand, but my blood was kind of coming out where the needle had been, Nick had to lean against the wall for support and had to clench his fists, I knew he was fighting the temptation of my blood, but I just got a tissue and pressed firmly on my hand and detached the heart monitor. I get into some of my clothes and went into the kitchen. "Hey look who is finally up," said Tyler. "Finally, how long have I been asleep?" " Just a couple hours. "Jennifer your up, good we are glad you are ok, and not afraid of what we truly are," said Scarlet. "No I am fine and not scared of you guys, I knew that it might happen when I started going out with Nick," "I think you should eat so you don't pass out from hunger," "I am actually fine but where is Jenny?" "She is in her room and wanted you to see her when you awoke," "Ok." I left the kitchen and went to Jennies room. "Hey you ok," "I am ok, you were the one nearly drained by my crazed brother," "I am fine and I knew it might happen when I started to go out with your brother," "Well guess what!" "What" "I am a vampire just like my family," "Really, wow are you happy like this," "Yes I am, I am finally like the rest of my family," "Ok, well then good for you, but we are still going to be friends right?" " Totally I am the same old me just not human, ok" " Ok, come lets get something to eat I am starved," We left her room and head back the kitchen and have something to eat. "Hey do you want to go to the mall later?" " Yeah there is a necklace I have had my eye on." We ate and rushed to the mall, and I got that blue crystal necklace I have been wanting. " What is up with you and that necklace?" "Its a water sign necklace and it is extremely rare, and it can tell if you are in love with someone," "Wow so are you going use that to on Nick and see if he is your true love?" "Yeah and see if I am his, it can also do that too," " Ok, cool come on I want to try it out already, now I want to go home," " The way you tell if the are is that it glows bright blue and I am getting Nick

this water sign bracelet to see if glows blue as well," "Doesn't he have to be a water sign too," "No it goes to the water sign and he or she's beloved," "Ok lets go home." We left the mall and quickly got home, Jenny was so excited to get home and see if me and Nick are true loves. When we got home everyone was in the living room. "Look at what Jennifer got at the mall," "Jenny it's not that important," "Come on Jennifer, show us, if you love me," said Nick. "Ok, its a rare water sign necklace that can help control my powers when I get mad," "But Jennifer I thought you said that it could tell..." "Jenny, that's what it could do remember," I gave her that look to shut up or else she will blow the secret behind the necklace and bracelet. " I also got you something Nick," "Really what is it?" "It is a very rare water sign bracelet, it has water sign magic in it that it is activated when the one who bestows it is in danger," " Cool this is awesome," " Here let me help you put your necklace on," said Nick. He helped me put on my necklace and I helped him with the bracelet. When we put them on the started to glow blue. Jenny screamed in happiness. "Jenny what's wrong," asked Scarlet. "O my god Jennifer it is true, you and Nick really are true loves," "Wait what is she saying Jennifer,'' "These two accessories can tell if two people are true loves as well as control powers and protect someone," "Wow, um.. dad can I speak to you for a second," "Sure son," they both went into the kitchen and shut the doors behind them. The rest of the family went in but me and Jenny stayed in the living room. "I wonder what they are talking about," "Yeah me too," " Lets go and listen," "How?" "We press our ears to the door its as simple as that, "Can I ask you something," "Yeah sure," "Is there any vampire holidays or tradition coming up," "Yeah, one actually, it the rising of the blood moon," "What the hell does that mean," " It means every hundred years or so a vampire take his or her true love under the blood moon and turns them into a vampire and they spend eternity together, its common with original family's like us," "Wait I can hear them talking," "Nick now that you now that you and Jennifer are true loves it is you turn to take her under the blood moon," "I know what I must do father, but I don't know how to tell her and to convince her to go under the blood moon, I heard Jenny tell her about the blood moon and what happens, how can I tell her that she will be the one getting turned, she already was nearly killed," "Well just tell her that we are all going to watch the moon rise then take her to the ceremonial spot and turn her," "But she doesn't even get a choice better yet she might lose her powers, we better get back because they might be wondering what we are all doing in here," they all came out of the kitchen and sat back down in the living room. Nick sat next to me. "So we are all going to see the blood moon rise in a couple of days will you go with me," " No,"  
>" No, why not, " "Because I am not going to be turned under the blood moon, I heard you guys talking," I left the room and went to Jennie's room and slammed her door. "Jennifer wait up," "No, Jenny I will go and talk to her, she needs to know something," said Nick. He left and walked into Jennie's room right before I casted some magic. "What the hell are you doing Jennifer?"<p>

Chapter 13

I just stood there in shock that he came after me after the scene I just made. '' Nothing just trying to see how the necklace would help me control my powers. Why, what did you think I was doing. But I still don't understand what this whole blood moon is about. And I'm not sure that I want to be apart of it.'' He just stood there shocked on what I just said. I wasn't sure how he was going to react on what I had just said. But to my surprise he just took me in his arms and said, '' its all right and I wouldn't expect you too right now. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. Now come on I want to take you somewhere special.'' I didn't show him and emotion but inside I was so excited.'' When we finally got to where Nick was taking me and I was beautiful. It was a picnic underneath the moon and stars on the beach. "This is so beautiful, I want to ask you something," "Ask away," " Would you love me better if I were like you," "I love you just the way you are, but the thing is the blood moon my parents and brothers are expecting me to take you under the blood moon," " Well they are going to be disappointed because I am not going to lose my powers," "Well they are going to have to deal with it then," then he leans in to kiss me when Queen Sophia's little ninja's come and knock out Nick and turn to me.

Chapter 14

They look confused because I was no where in sight. I was running for my life again. Why and the world does everyone want me better yet Queen Sophia. Sadly one of the ninja's as I call them caught up to me and put some shackles on me with my arm behind my back then the ninja said "You are wanted for the death of Prince Logan, you and the entire Maxwell clan." I let them take me but I told them ''that Nicks family nothing to do with the death prince Logan that it was all me. "But nobody listen to me. I was scared but I knew that Nick would come for me. But I also wished he wouldn't cause I knew that they would take him and if he brought his family him too. But I knew that it wouldn't matter to as long as I was safe. "Where are you taking me" I screamed " Logan was the one that got himself killed for the actions he made. No one made him make the decisions that he made." "Shut up " yelled one of the ninjas." I'm tired of listening to go on and on how you didn't do anything but in reality I don't care what you say. But the queen will want to see you and ask you what happened between you and her son." That's when I recognized that voice, it was Logan brother, Prince Derek. He was going to take me to his mother. No wonder he didn't believe a word I was saying. "Prince Derek is that you. You knew what your brother was doing and you didn't tell anyone didn't you. You could have save so many girls but you didn't, so you are just as much as a blame than your brother. Just as much as a monster as he was." I screamed at him. That's when he pinned me against the wall. "That's enough how could you compare me to him. I am nothing like him. And I tried, but he threatened me. He said that if told anyone that he would kill the girl I loved."

Chapter 15

Derek finally came up to this holding cell that didn't look like holding cell. It was a room the size of half of a house with a canopy bed and closet that would be every girls dream. Then I heard a knock at the door." Who is it?" "Its Prince Derek.'' Hang on.'' When I finally got to the door he was dressed in his military uniform. "Your majesty. What do I owe this pleasure," I say sarcastically. "Are you ready." No why?'' ''Never mind may I come in?'' '' Sure.'' When he came in he went straight to the closet. " May I ask you what you are looking for?" And right then and there he pulls out the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. He gestures to it and says '' go in the bathroom and put this on." So I do as I'm told and put it on. When I come out he just looks at me. " You look stunning. Now put on these jewels. So I do and just let my hair down. It matched the dress. "Where are we going?" "To the royal ball. You are going to have so much fun." "Am I going to meet Nick there?" I ask. But all he says is "who is Nick?" "My boyfriend." No he will not be there. You are going as my date." "What, I refuse to go with you, I hardly know you. And just after meeting you expect me just to go with you to some royal ball." "if you want your boyfriend and his family to avoid death from what happened to my brother I suggest that you do not argue." So I don't, and I just go along with it so that way Nicks family doesn't have to die just for me.

Chapter 16

When we reach the huge ball room there was about 400 people there dancing and talking. "So why are they here? Why did you want me to come with you to this event?" I ask. "We are here because this is the annual blood moon ball. The reason why you are here is because I want you and I to be together forever. Do remember when I was talking to you in your room and I was telling you that I didn't tell anyone cause I was protecting the girl I loved." ." Yeah." "Well that girl is you. I have been in love with you ever since the first time my brother kidnapped you. And I want you and I to be together forever and you to be just like me." I stood there shocked. I didn't move, say anything just stood there. "But the only thing I'm wondering is why me." "I picked you because I knew that you would keep my secret and that you were so beautiful. But thing is I knew that you had a boyfriend, but now that you know the compromise that we made you know that you can't go back to him. So looks like you are going to be my bride."

Chapter 17

"But I don't want to be your bride. I am in love with Nick not you and I even know that he is my true love." "Well looks like you aren't going to see him ever again unless you want him and his whole family to die." "Ok I will dance with you. But I don't want you biting me." "Ok but you will have to pretend that you are in love with me so that way all the vampires in the room and around us don't try to kill you." "Fine, but don't get any ideas." When we get into the ballroom the music stops and everyone stares at Derek and I. Then in the fastest second I am being pushed backwards and into a wall of mirrors. The glass shatters and I am cut everywhere . I know that I have lost a lot of blood cause I feel light headed. I am rushed out of the room by Derek and into his room. Then I feel his fangs dig into me. I let out a blood curling scream and in the next second Nick bust in through the widow and pulls me away from Derek. Nick sinks his fangs into me and bites his own wrist and places the bleeding wound to my mouth and yells at me to drink, I do a he says and he fills me with his blood and turns me into a vampire under the blood moon. When I awake I am back Nick in his bed but he is no where to be found the worst possible thing pops into my head. So with my new super speed I race to living room. When I get in there, there he is, the love of my life sitting there on the couch.

Chapter 18

"How long have I been out?" I ask. "Only for about a day. But don't worry, your ok your body accepted the change. But you must be hungry?" "Yeah I am." But instead of taking me to the fridge he takes me to his room. "What are we doing in here I thought I was going to eat." "You are, from me." "What? But you aren't human." "I know, but the first time you feed you need a vampire's blood." So next thing I knew he held out his neck, but before I dug in I kissed his neck. Then I sank my fangs into him he just let out a moan. I pulled back to make sure he was ok but he just looked at me with so much love. "Are you ok," "Yeah I am fine, how did you like your first taste of blood," "You taste good," I laugh. We head out of his room and into the living room where his parents and his brothers. they give me this look that they are so happy but the only one I look at is Jenny. "Hey what's up," then Jenny just runs into her room. "Jenny wait.." I run to her room. "Jenny what's wrong?" "It's just it weird having you as a vampire, it's just I thought since you have gone through so much hell being my friend better yet Nicks girlfriend I thought you might have left," "No, I would never leave you or Nick, you guys are my life and family," " I forgot to tell you something," "What is it?" "Your parents got into a car accident and they didn't make it,"

Chapter 19

I suddenly dropped to my knees and started to cry. Next thing I know is Nick busts the door down and him and his family fill the room. "Jenny what did you tell her,'' say her mom. "I just told her that her parents died in that car accident," Nick came and picked me up a pushed me up against his chest and holds me like a small child. "Its going to be okay, shhh don't cry its going to be okay," he says. He takes me into a chair and places me on his lap and rocks me back forth. " This is all my fault. If only I had been there for them maybe this wouldn't have happened to them.'' "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known, none of us did. But that's why you have your boyfriend and family there to comfort you when these things happen." "I know," I said in a sob. After Nick had calmed me down, he took me back to our room. " Just try to get some sleep and I will take care of everything." When I finally awoke I was hungry but first I had to find Nick. When I finally found him, he was on the computer working on something ''What are you working on?" "Nothing just stuff for your parents.'' "O ok. Do you want to get something to eat?" "Yeah sure. How are you holding up?'' "I'm doing fine just a little sad cause I didn't get to say that I love them and to say goodbye." That's when I broke down and as always Nick took me in is his lap and held me till I stop crying." I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby.'' "No your not you just lost your parents. And I would be the same way if I lost my parents," "Yeah, but you guys are a lot harder to kill," "Yes but you just need some time to relax," I get off his lap and go into the living room where his brothers and Jenny were hanging out. I walk over to Jenny and sink into the chair next to her. "Hey how are you doing with everything,'' asked Jenny. "I am ok, Nick has been a big help with everything," "Yeah we know we heard you crying a while ago," says Tyler. "Hey leave me alone, I am a lot stronger with my ability to control water and have these sweet vamp powers," "Be careful you are still new at this and you barely now how they work," then Tyler uses his speed and pins me to the floor. "What are you doing?" "See that just goes to show you that you still don't how control your powers.'' "Thank you for that but you didn't have to do that and can you please get off of me." "Yeah, but it was more exciting.'' "For who me or you." I said. "Me of course. That's all that matters." "Well that's why you can't keep a girlfriend and still haven't found your true love or a mate." I said with a smile on my face, just as Nick came in. "Hey what did you do to get her to smile?" "I just put Tyler in his place." "Wow that's the first time that he has been put there. But I'm glad that you are smiling, now come on." "Where are we going?" But he takes me into our room. "What are we. . ." He didn't let me finish when he cut me off with a kiss. He kissed me with such force but I liked it." Nick what are you doing?" But he doesn't answer me. He just keeps kissing me. That's when I felt him tugging at my shirt and me at his. That's when I just let things happen. We finally came out after an hour or so. We went into the living room where everyone was. "Jeez what were you two doing in there we could here all the way out here." "Nothing. And why does it matter to you Tyler." Just then Nicks dad took him into the kitchen. "What were you two doing in there." he asked. " Just having a little bit of fun." "That didn't sound like a little fun." "Ok what does it matter its not like she can get pregnant. Right?" "I don't know, she is different, she kept her powers. It wouldn't surprise me if she did. And if she does you both are going to have take responsibility of that baby." (Back in the living room) I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I got off the chair that I was sitting on and went into mine and Nicks room and slammed the door as hard as could. Apparently Nick and his dad heard the slam because both came running towards the room and barged in. "Hey are you ok," said Nick. "Yeah I am fine I am just a little freaked out," "Jennifer can I talk with you a minute," asked Michel. "Yeah sure," "Nicholas out of the room." Nick left the room, with just me and his dad. "Ok what did you want to talk about," " I wanted to talk about you and Nicholas, you guys have been spending a lot time together and I just want you to know your like a daughter to me and I just want you and Nicholas to be careful and use any thing to be safe. . ." then I shot out of my seat and said "Ok I already had the sex talk when my parents were alive and I have never even let Nick get that far, we were just kissing. " It didn't sound like that." Michel said. " I fell asleep too so are we good, can I leave," "Yes, you can," I get out of the room and leave then walk into the living room. "Hey what did he want to talk about," asked Nick. "Did he give you the sex talk in the kitchen," "Yeah, why did he give it to you now," "Yes, trust me most uncomfortable situation in my life," then Nick's brothers start to laugh, I got so mad I just yelled out "You guys have girlfriends but your not as serious like me and your brother and you guys probably hadn't even had that talk so I would suggest you guys shut up!" I storm out of the room even more angrier than before. When I get on to the bed and started to cry. Then there was a knock at door. It was Jenny. "Hey are you ok," "Yeah I just got so mad, your dad has been on edge with me and Nick," "Why?" "Because we have been doing stuff alone and he is afraid that we are doing stuff that he thinks that we shouldn't be doing," "Are you guys?" "No, I am to young to have kid and trust me Nick hasn't even gone close to going that far," "Okay, just making sure," "Yeah I need something to take my mind off things," then we both leave the room and then I see on the couch is my one of my best friends, Frankie. I run over and give my friend a big hug. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you and see if you were ok," "Why wouldn't I be," "Well with your parents dead and all," "Yeah I know," then she and I go into my room and start to catch up. "So how do you know all these hot guys," I grinned, knowing that the boys would be listening. "I know them because their sister is my friend, " "Start from the beginning," "Ok I first met Jenny when we were the third grade and she was eating alone at lunch, I guessed she was new and so I went and ate lunch with her and she asked me if I wanted come over to her house and I met her brothers and parents and Nick was always the one that bothered me, so me and Jenny grew up together and when I got kidnapped by..," I couldn't tell her the boys secret and better yet mine. " Frankie I need to tell you something and you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone in your life," "I swear I won't tell anyone," "Ok the boys and their parents are vampires and so am I," "Ok, but are they going to hurt me or kill now that I know the secret," "No I would hurt them if they did, well at least the boys because Michel and Scarlet let me live here," "So what happened to you," "I got kidnapped by an evil vampire that went to my school and tried to sacrifice me so that way vamps could walk in the sun, but before that Nick was acting weird and so his mom, dad, his brothers, and Jenny were getting worried so I went to talk to him and he pinned me to the wall and broke my wrists so I was powerless," Frankie already knew about my powers. "So then he kissed me even to this day his family still does not know what happened that day, but a couple of days later me and him were going out he is my true love and he is the one that turned me," "Wow it sounds like you have been through hell and back," "It seems like it but I love Nick, and that's all that matters," "Yeah hey you want to meet the boys, that you think that are so hot," I tease. "Yeah sure, and that's before I knew they were vamps," we left my room and I introduced her to the boys. She seemed to really like Marco. "Umm.. Nicholas you want to go," "Where are you two going," asked Michel. "Chill out we are just going to the beach, I want to show him something, " "What do you want to show him," "None of your business," the boys snickered. Nick and I left and headed to the beach. (Back at the house) "We should go and follow them," said Connor. "No how would you guys feel if someone followed you," said Frankie. "Trust me babe we have followed them many times and its fun," then Marco pinned her to the wall. "Are you sure your in the mood to argue," "Yes, she is my best friend and I would never spy on her, and she told me about the pheromones so don't try it, I am immune to it," "How?" "I have lived with vamps before," "Ok fine we won't follow them, then what do you want to do ," Then there was a crash at the window. (Back at the beach) "So what do you think that the boys are doing, better yet is Frankie ok," "She will be fine the boys know that if they hurt her, you will drive a stake through their hearts," "Dam right I would," I tease. "But you do know she has a thing for Marco right and he for her," "Yeah I know he told me when you guys where catching up and I also heard her call me and my brothers hot," "Yeah that's before she knew you guys were vamps, and she should have known because she has lived with vamps before," "You know my brothers heard that too," "If your brothers tell her that they heard it she will be so embarrassed," then Frankie comes running out woods and screams "The house is under attack and your brothers are fighting them off hurry," "Nick, go I am right behind you," "Ok Frankie what happened?" "Ok we were talking then this smoke bomb comes flying through the window and the vamps come out of no where and start fighting with the boys and then one tried to grab me but I found a stake and staked him," "Was there a crest or an insignia on them," "No the just yelled that they were here for the Maxwell clan for the death of Prince Logan's," "You have got to be kidding me." "What is that supposed to mean something?" Frankie asked. "Nothing but I'll have to explain later. Right now I have to go help my family." I said. When I finally got back to the house I find that everybody is gone but Derek. "What are you doing here? Where is my boyfriend and his family?" I said through my teeth. " They are in the custody of the royal family. I am here to get you." He said. "Why me? I already told you that I'm with Nick. And that I don't want to be with you and that I don't like you like that." "I know what you told me and I also remember what I told you. And about the deal we made." " I still don't get why you want me?" I say in hurt tone. "I want you because you aren't afraid to give your opinion, your beautiful." He pauses. "Are those the only reasons why you like me. Cause if those are the only reasons why you like me then that's not good enough." "Why don't you want to be with me. My family has money, power, I'm hot. I'm the total package." "That may be but I'm in love with Nick. He is sweet, takes care of me, and loves me like no one else. And he family excepts me for me. Your family will never really like me for me, and for what I did to your brother. Do understand what I'm saying. Now if you really love me like you say let my family and boyfriend go." I say in sob. Next thing I know he races up to me and kisses me. "Tell me you didn't feel anything. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me and I will let your family go and will never bother you ever again." "I don't have feelings for you. I never have. The only one I have feelings for is Nick." I say. (Two hours later). "Jennifer." Nick yells. "Yeah Nick is that you? I have Frankie with me." Next thing I know Nick and Marco burst through the door. They both run up and grab Frankie and I and hold us tightly and kisses us dramatically. " I am so glad to see you untouched and unharmed. Now answer this one question. Did Derek touch you or harm you in any way?" ''No he didn't, but he did kiss me. I need to get the taste of Derek out of my mouth." " That can be taken care of." Then he leaned down and kissed me. He kissed me for so long I didn't want to break away. Marco and Frankie never stopped kissing . In fact he had already taken Frankie back to his room for some alone time. "I don't want us to be apart ever again. No matter what." "That will never happen again." Then he kissed me with that force that I love so much. When we broke apart, I through him on to the bed. " Where did you get do much force? " He asked with a smile on his face. I could tell that he like it though. " I've had it all long." I went back and gave him a kiss and took off his shirt, he did the same with mine. And we never came out of our room for the rest of the night. The next morning we go into the living room and see that Michel has taken Marco into the kitchen for a little chat. Everyone knows what they are talking about. "What are they talking about?" Frankie asked. " He is getting the talk from his dad." "O." "Yeah Nick and I got it that the other day.'' "What did he tell you guys that he is telling Marco?" " Just that we have to be careful and that if I get pregnant that we are going to have to take responsibility all of us. And in yours and Marco's case you guys have to be super careful cause your human and he is a vampire." " O I never thought about that." " Yeah neither did me and Nick." When Marco and Michel finally came out of the kitchen Marco went straight to Frankie. Kissed her and then both of them left. "What did you say to him? He seemed pretty upset when he came out." Scarlet asked. "Nothing just that they have to be careful cause she is human and he is a vampire." That's when me and Nick got up. But we are stopped by Michel. " I need to see you two in my office now. "Jennifer now I need you to be honest with me. Are you feeling ok? Do you feel different?" No I feel fine, I feel normal. Why." "No reason just wondering." " Ok then we are just going to go then. Don't wait up." When we finally got outside, "we need to go and find Marco and Frankie." " Why?" "Cause I think I know the reason Marco was upset this morning." "What! Marco was just upset cause he got the talk and he didn't want to hear it." "Well I think that we should still go and see." When we finally found them they were at her house talking in her bedroom. "Hey what are you guys doing." I ask. "Nothing just talking.'' '' Hey can I ask you guys a question?" " Sure what is it." " Why were you so upset and what is that noise?" "I was upset because he thinks that I don't know and that I won't do everything in my power to try to prevent that from happening. And what noise?" " It sounds like a heart beat.'' " Well yeah Frankie is in the room." Just then Frankie looks down and touches her stomach. "Boys get out of here." " No. Why?" "Cause I said so. And don't even try to listen to our conversation." They both leave the room. " Frankie are you ok?" " Yeah but.'' She just trails off. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." "I think that I might be..." " Frankie. No. Does Marco know yet.'' "No he doesn't. I haven't told him yet cause I am afraid. I am afraid that he will be so mad that won't want anything to do with me and will just leave me and this baby." "Frankie you and me both know that Marco would never do that. I wouldn't let him do that and neither would his family." Frankie and I both leave the her room to go to the living room where the boys are. " Um Marco, Frankie has something to tell you." " Jennifer no not now." " What is it? Are you ok?" " I will tell you as long as you promise not to get mad at me for not telling you right as I found out." " Ok I promise. Now what is it I'm staring to get worried." " Ok Marco, I think that I might be pregnant." Just then Marco froze. "Is he ok." " Yeah he is just in shock. And I think he needs blood." Then Frankie goes up to him and shoves her wrist right in his face. He looks at her and sinks his fangs into her wrist and she just sits there with a face with so much love towards Marco. He snaps back and releases her arm then heals it by licking the wound. "When were you going to tell me. When are you going to find out " He asks in a whisper. "Tomorrow at the doctors office at three.'' "Ok I'll be there. But in the mean time you are going to live with me at my house. And you two, no one knows anything and it's going to stay like that till we find out tomorrow. Ok. " "Yeah that's fair. But you call us as soon as you guys find anything out .'' We get back to the house and everything seems normal. The next morning we go through our normal routine. Around two thirty Marco and Frankie leave . An hour later we get a call. "Hey what's going on." "Hey just found out. It was a false alarm. Marco and I are headed home and are happy." I hung up the phone and tell Nick the good news. He picks me up and spins me around and kisses me. When puts me down I see his family in the doorway. "How long have you guys been there?" I ask. "We saw everything," said Michel in a stern tone. "Nicholas and Jennifer in our office now." We slowly walk to their office knowing that we are going to be in trouble. "Who were you talking with on the phone?" "My friend Frankie, why?" "Because we heard her say something and got concerned," "O what did you hear," "That her and Marco went to the hospital together and I want to know is why?" "Well when we found them, they were in her room and they were talking and I asked Marco why he was mad and he told me and then I heard a heart beat but I knew Frankie was in there, and I knew the look on her face and I told the boys to get out of the room and she said she might be pregnant," "What, your telling me that she is pregnant with Marco's baby!" Michel yells. "No they went to the hospital to see if she was and she is not, it was a false alarm," "Ok but for now on you and Nicholas sleep in different rooms I don't want to have another scare like that and find out its real," "But that's not fair Michel you know me and Nick are careful, and plus I am to young for a kid and I thought since I am like you I can't get pregnant," "Jennifer you are different kind of vamp, you were turned but you are ageing just like if you were born like this and you kept your powers, which isn't bad but it wouldn't surprise me if you did," I sink into the chair I was once sitting in and feel like I am going to puke. I run to the bathroom just a few rooms down. When I am finished Nick and Michel are standing right outside the door. "Are you ok." " Yeah must be getting sick or ate something that didn't sit right with me." " Jennifer. Now I'm going to ask you something kind of personal and need you to be honest with me. Ok." " Ok what is it?" " When was the first day of your last period." " Yeah your were right that was personal. Um it was February 1st." " Ok and today is March 6. That means your late." "Yeah so what my periods are irregular. Ok. Now can we please stop talking about my period. I am getting uncomfortable and the look on Nick's face he doesn't like talking about this either," I could hear Nicks brother laughing from the living room. I storm out and go straight to the living room. " Can you please grow up. I am girl I have a period. Get over it and it is not that funny . All girls have periods. I have one, your sister has one, and your mom has one. So act your age and stop being nine year olds!" They just stood there shocked that I had just told them off like that. When I get to the office I see Nick so proud of me for standing up for myself. "Ok then. Lets get you in bed." "Take her to the guest bed room.'' "But..." Nick is cut by his dad. " No buts Nicholas." Michel says in a stern voice. So Nick takes me to the guest bedroom and lays me to sleep. When I awaken I go to the living room and find Nick and his family in the living room. "Hey your awake." Yeah what's going on? Hey where is Marco?" I ask. "Marco went to go take of Frankie and we are just talking.'' Michel said. " O ok.'' Then the next thing happened was weird I get really bad pain in my abdomen. I fall to the ground and scream out in pain. "Jennifer are you ok?'' Nick asked concerned. "Yeah I think I just got my period." I say the word slowly to make fun of the boys from yesterday. I can tell that all the boys know cause they could smell the blood. Nick even had to get away from me cause he smelt it too. But he lifts me any way and takes me to my room. "Don't go please," "Jennifer I can't already being around you its killing me because of the blood," "Please these are the worst cramps I have ever gotten and just two minutes ago you know how bad they are, I am scared and I need you and I know you are going to be worried about me," "How about I get Connor and Ryan to stay with you, they are older and can be around blood," "They turned away when they smelled my blood," "That's because they didn't know what was happening," "Fine," I say in a disappointed tone. They both walk in with this relax look on their faces. "Why do you guys look all relaxed and the others don't," "We are older than them and since I do spend most of my time around girls it doesn't bother me even if I am the middle child," says Ryan. It get out of the bed and head to the bathroom. While in there I take a shower to let the hot water hit me and help my cramps. When I get out I dress in the bathroom and head back to the living room. "Hey you ok," asks Nick. "Yeah I fine and sorry for the scare I didn't know that my cramps would be that bad," "Its fine Jennifer, you couldn't have known," says Michel in a soft tone. I tuck my knees close to my chest. The boys start to laugh. "Shut up boys, she is a girl and you know better than that to laugh at her about this and it like laughing at your girlfriends, they get theirs to so I would suggest you hush up or else you guys are going to have to do some work for me and your mother," says Michel in a stern tone. They shut up right there, they hate doing work for their parents because they always have to dress up in something totally stupid but so hilarious. Nick is sitting right next to me when I get another big pain. He can tell that I had just gotten one cause I grabbed him and he could tell that my body had changed in movement. He just leaned down and kissed me and that seem to help a lot. That's weird cause that had never helped before. "Nick can talk to you in our room. Please." I ask. "Wait." Michel stood up. "Where you to going together?" " Can you just give them some to time them selves. They aren't going to doing anything. Nick wouldn't do anything to get her pregnant. And he knows that she is on her period so that stops him even more. She just wants to talk to him alone. And why you so on edge lately when they try to go off with each other alone? You have been getting on their case and Marcos. What's going on?" Connor asked. " The reason I have been on all of their cases, Marco and Frankie thought that Frankie was pregnant. She wasn't. I don't want another scare like that and it's true. That's why I have been on their cases. Now does that answer your questions Connor!" "Listen, stop getting all mad each other, you are family. Right now we all need to clam down, I don't know what's been going on with me but I am going to find out, and right now I am scared so please just stop fighting," I say close to tears. I get another pain and fall to the ground screaming. Everyone rushes over to me. Michel picks me up and carries me to his and Scarlet's bedroom. He locks the door behind him. "Jennifer you are starting to scare all of us, I want you to tell me what is going on with you," "Ok I was scared to tell you guys but I think I might be pregnant , but I am not sure," "But you have your period," "Yes that is true, but its weird," "Are you going to the hospital," "Yes tomorrow," "Does Nicholas know," "No I have been to scared to tell him," "Ok but you might want to take him tomorrow," "ok but do you mind if I tell him with all of you guys around," "Sure," when we get into the living room everyone shoots out of their seats. "Ugh guys there is something that I have to tell you," "What is it?" "I think I might be pregnant," "You might be," asks Nick. Nick takes my arm and leads me up to our room. "You might be," "I don't know yet I am going to the doctors tomorrow, and I would like it if you came with me," "Ok," I put my hands to my stomach and sigh. I go out into the living room where Nicks brother come and give me a group hug. They knew I was scared I could see it in their faces, even Scarlet's. I go into the kitchen and pour me some cranberry juice. I head back into the living room and sit on the couch next to Ryan. He puts his arms around me to show some comfort. "Where is Nick," Ryan asked. "In our room, he is still in shock,'' "So when do you find out if you are," "Tomorrow we are going to see the doctor, I will call as soon as we hear." I head back to my room to find Nick still standing there. " Nick are you ok?" He still stands there. He wont move. So I go over to him and pull his hand to my stomach. That's when he pulls away. I rush over to him, " Nick what's wrong?" I just walk over to the bed and talk to myself. " This is what I was afraid of. He doesn't want anything to do with me or maybe the baby." He runs over to me, "that's not true. I love you and if you pregnant then this baby. I don't want you to think that I wouldn't want any part of this. I will go with you tomorrow and we will find out together. We are in this together." He says. I get another pain, I almost fall again but Nick catches me. He leans down and kisses me with force. He pulls away from me. But I bring him back to me, "Jennifer we cant. '' I don't want that I want your kiss. It stops the pain. And I sleep in this room tonight." "Fine," it was about three in the morning when I finally fell asleep. When we woke up I got dressed and we headed to the hospital. When we finally got the results I was terrified. "Here are the results," says one the nurses. When I pull it out of the file my eyes turn big. "So are you or aren't you," "I am not" I say in a happy tone. "Well then that's great," we left the hospital and headed home. When we finally got home everyone was in the living room. Once I walked through the door everyone stood up with worried looks on their face's. "I am not pregnant," then Jenny ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Well from now on you and Nicholas sleep in different rooms, its for the best, it was a close call on this one," "Yes I know, look I am really tired so I am going to sleep." I walk up stairs and go to sleep. Until Nick's brothers come in and block the exit. "What do you guys want?'' "We want to talk with you?" says Tyler. "What?'' "How are you doing with all of this," "I am doing fine, I am happy I am not pregnant, but I feel weird its just a girl thing, I hope," "Ok? So you got something in the mail," "Really what is it," "Its a letter from the royal castle," "Really,'' he handed me the letter saying:

Dearest Jennifer,

I heard about your human parents and I am truly sorry. I remember telling that I would not contact you again but I had to see if you are alright. I know you are still with Nicholas Maxwell but you will still remain close to my heart and I would do anything for you. Sincerely,

Prince Derek

I put the letter down and had a shocked look on my face. "Well that was very awkward I must go and talk to him," "No we won't let you,'' "To bad I can teleport and you can't stop me," then I am standing near the gates of the castle. "You state your business," "I have a letter from Prince Derek,'' "Ok go head," "Thank you," I head through the doors and found Derek in his room. "Hey Derek," "Jennifer what are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you in person," "Why?" "Because I got your letter and I know you said you would not contact me ever again but I had to say thank you for being so concerned and I know we have our differences but thank you," "Jennifer you know I would do anything for you, you know my love for you is strong and you know that you can come and talk to me when ever you need too. I will tell the guards to always let you by and I can see your not human anymore." " Yes I was turned after our little brawl with you, Nick turned me right in front of you but I guess you don't remember but it is very weird because I am still aging the way if I was born like this and I still have my powers but I just think I am a blessed or special vamp but anyway thank you, I should be going before the boys come after me," "Ok good bye," I teleport into the living room when I am tackled to the ground. There I see Connor on top of me, fangs extended. " Why did you tackle me you moron?'' '' I thought that you were some one trying to break into the house. And was trying to kidnap you again." "You don't need to protect me anymore cause I am a vampire." "That may be but Nick will kill me if I let anything happen to his girlfriend." "Ok what ever can you get off of me please." " Fine.'' "And why does everyone think that I need to be protected? I am not human. So can you please stop trying to protect me! " I yelled at him. That's when Nick came in. ''What is going on in here. Connor what did you do.'' Nick said through his teeth. "Nothing. I herd a noise so I went to check it out and I tackled Jennifer in the process. Then she got all pissy. " "I am not pissy.'' That's when I had, had enough and stormed off to my room. That's when Nick came in. "Hey what is going on are you ok. Connor thinks that something is wrong with you." " No nothing is wrong with me. Why does everyone think that there is something wrong with me . I wish that could go one day without having everyone protecting me or wondering if there is something wrong with me. I am tired of having everyone wondering if everything is ok with me. I just want to have one day where I can feel normal and not have to feel like everyone is breathing down my neck. '' I say almost in tears but while also yelling at him. "Do you understand what I am saying Nick. I am just saying that I want to feel normal for once.'' He just stood wondering if I was done with my yell fest at him. He didn't want to say anything that would make me even more on edge. But when he didn't say anything that's when I just left. That's when he went after me and that is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Now I know what you're thinking that's what every girl wants but I don't cause he is going to know what is going on with me. " I know the way you feel..." He gets that far but I cut him off. And by then we are both yelling at each other and we are in the living room. And I know by now that everyone is listening to what's going on. 'Do you Nick really. I have been through hell and back. And that started when we first started going out but I put up with it for you. And then being turned that was hard enough as it as but while being taken by Derek. And then the pregnancy scare." I yelled at him. "Well I am sorry that being my girlfriend was so bad. And for your information I went through all that to it wasn't so easy wondering when the next time they were going to take you. And then have to deal with the pain you were in. And then having to turn you that wasn't easy. I knew you didn't want to be turned but it was your only option or else you would have died and I would rather have you as a vampire than have you dead." " I want to feel like I have my old life back. Back when I was human just for once. When I wasn't a vampire, before my parents died, and before we had the pregnancy scare do you get what I am saying Nick." " I get what your are say..." But that's when I cut him off. "Do you Nick really?'' " "Yeah I do cause that is what I thought when I first changed. And can you please let me finish what I am saying before you interrupt me." " "What is going on in here?" Michel said. " Nothing." That's when I left. "Jennifer wait." "No, Nicholas let her go. Just let her cool off for a little while then you can go and find her. She just needs to blow off some steam.'' " Fine I will give her an hour then I am going to look for her and no one is going to stop me.'' When I get to Frankie's house she knows that something is wrong. " Hey are you ok , is something wrong?" "Yeah me and Nick got into a huge fight just now." " O my god are you ok what happened and don't leave anything out.'' " Ok well it all started when Nicks brother Connor tackled me. Then I went to my room and Nick came in as was like what's wrong with and are you ok. And I was like yeah and said that I wish I could go one day with everyone trying to protect me or putting their life on the line for me. And that I wish that I could one day with out feeling like everyone is breathing down my neck. Then everything blew up from there. Then I came here." I said. "Wow so are you guys going to break up or what are you going to do. Cause you know Nick he will be looking for you very soon now or he is looking for you now. And he won't stop till he finds you" " Yeah and no we wont break up it was just a fight every couple have their fights. And do you think that I should apologize.'' " Hell No. You did nothing wrong you just told him what you wanted and that is understandable. You just don't want to feel like a fragile little girl that you aren't. So I would say to let him apologize to you then you can sorry if you want too.''  
>" Yeah I know I just hope that I didn't hurt him." "And so what if you did he will get over it but you just need to focus on your relationship." " Ok Frankie I will do what you said and hopefully it works out." " Yeah it will you and Nick are true loves you have already figured that part out so I wouldn't even worry about it.'' Just then we hear a knock on the door. Frankie gets up to go get I go with her. When she answers the door its Nick. " Hey Frankie is Jennifer here?" That's when he see me and I turn from him. "Jennifer can we talk? Please.'' "Why all we are going to do is fight so what is the point." That's when I left him standing there in the door way. ( Nick goes back to the house). " Have you guys notice that Jennifer has been on edge lately and been really emotional lately.'' Says Connor " Yeah so.'' Nick said. " You said that she wasn't pregnant right Nick.'' Michel asked. " Yeah that's what the test had said she read right to me. You don't think that she would have lied to me about it. Right?" " I don't know but if she did then we have to find her straight away. Cause the she could go into a labor at anytime. Vampire babies grow a lot faster than human ones. Almost twice as faster and if she is we don't how far along she is either.'' Michel said. So that's when everybody scramble. (Back to Jennifer) I just sat there in forest all alone. Just thinking about all that has happened in the past couple of days. SNAP! I turned around quickly fangs bared. "O my god! Are you guys trying to give my a heart attack," "Jen you have to come with us right now," said Ryan. "Why is this about the fight that I had with Nick it was nothing and I don't need to talk about it, I just want to be alone right now." "Well my dad wants to talk to you," "Why?'' "Please just come with us we will explain when we get there," "Ok," I got up and followed Ryan and Tyler. We got back to the house and everyone was there. When Nick saw me he ran up and gave me a huge. I sat down next to him. "Ok now that everyone is here we can call the family meeting to order," that's when I got up "Ok I am out," "Sit Jennifer this concerns you," I sit back down. "What did I do now," " "Jen did you lie to me," "Lie when," "When you got the results of the pregnancy test," "No why would I lie about that," "I don't know you have been overly emotional and on edge and that's the usual signs you that you are pregnant with a vampire baby," "What are you saying I could be pregnant right now but with a vampire baby," "Yeah that's why we are going to have my dad check and if you are then check how far along you are," "How long does it take for a vamp baby to grow," "Like three months," "Ok," "Jennifer I just want you to lie down ok," then Michel starts feeling my stomach, I wince. "Does that hurt when I press right there," "Yeah it does," "Ok how about here," that's when I gasp out in pain. "Yeah your definitely pregnant, but now we have to check how far along you are," "How does that work," "Have your breasts been feeling tender," "Yeah they hurt a lot more than usual," "Ok then that means that your a mouth into the pregnancy," then I start to cry. "Shh, Jennifer its going to be ok," Nick says. "No its not, do you know how much pain I will be in, and better yet I am only 19 years old, I am to young to have a kid. So how come the pregnancy test I took at the hospital said that I wasn't when I really was? " '' I think that it came out false cause the levels were to low or to high either one. But not to worry we will all help you get through this." " No dad I am going to take responsibility and Jennifer and I will get through it together. But of course all of you will be a part of this. " "Ok I am going to bed, its hard right now to stay awake," "Ok," then I left. When I woke up it was about midnight and Nick was asleep right next to me. But he woke up because he felt me sit up and look up at him. " Hey is everything ok? Is everything ok with you and the baby ok?" " Yeah everything is ok just woke and saw you sleeping right next to me. What your dad finally let you sleep with me now that I am pregnant. And he knows that you wont do anything to hurt the baby and that we wont do anything because of the baby." " Yeah you got it right on the nose. But then again I think that now he finally trust me." " Why wouldn't he trust you?" " For one thing I got you pregnant. And after we did everything to try not to get pregnant. I mean that's not the point. The point is that we are going to have a little one together. And guess what. '' " "What?" " Marco just told the whole family that Frankie and him are expecting too. And her due date is around when your is so there will be two babies running around. That's going to be handful.'' '' O my god she is expecting too. That's great. Wow." " What is it, you ok.'' '' Yeah I think that I just felt the baby kick." Then I pulled his to my belly. Ad he felt it to because he just looked so happy. When morning finally came around I found Marco. " Hey Nick told me the news congratulations. " "Thank you. And to you too. So I guess that we might have to babies on the say day or week." " Yeah I guess so, well just have to see what happens." " Yeah I guess so huh." "What happened when you told your dad?" " He freaked out and he said that how could I let this happen and why weren't we being careful. Even when we knew that you got pregnant. And I told him that we were being careful that something must have gone wrong but that now we are so that he was going to have to get used to it. That we all are growing up an that comes with growing up and that we aren't kids anymore. He just stormed off so now he is disappointed in me but he will get over it and I don't care cause I love Frankie and we have never been happier. Than we are now. And if he can't accept that then to bad and it is his loss." " You know what Marco I am very proud of you for sanding up for you and now about to be your new family.'' " "Thank you Jennifer that means a lot coming from you." " Thanks Marco have you gotten to feel the baby kick yet?" " "No not yet have you and Nick yet?'' "Yeah we have last night actually. And it was an amazing feeling and has your dad checked how long Frankie is yet?" " Yeah he as she is about a month like you." " "So how did you react when you found out?'' " It was a surprise but I was so happy and so was Frankie and she even more when I told her that you were too." "That's good and I am glad that she is happy.'' '' Yeah me too. Talk to you later." Then I walk off to find Nick. When I found him he is in his dad office and he is getting an ear full from his dad. " How could you let this happen? You know what I told you what would happen if she got pregnant! And I wish she didn't so that you didn't have to grow up so fast." I stood there in shock. That's when they both saw me and I ran off in tears to my bedroom. I never knew that Michel felt that way about Nick and I getting pregnant. But if he felt so strongly about it then he should have told us. But I am to hurt to think about any of that right now. That's when Nick comes into the room. " Hey Jennifer my dad didn't mean it like that. He wants us to keep the baby and he is really excited that he is going to be a grandpa." " "Well it didn't sound like it from the earful he was giving you and I herd what he said. Why did he say it if he didn't mean it? Does he say stuff that he doesn't mean?" " He said because he was mad. And yes sometimes says stuff that he doesn't means. So don't worry about it. And if you don't want to talk to him right now then that's fine. He'll understand that you are hurt with him right now." That's when Michel come into the room. " Get out!" I screamed at Michel " Jennifer please let me talk to you. Please let me explain." Michel pleaded. " No I have already herd what you have say. I don't want to talk to you right now." " Jennifer please..." But Nick doesn't even let him get that far." DAD GET OUT NOW!. She has already told you that she doesn't want to talk to you now get out." By then I knew that Nick was angry enough that his fangs would be out. Michel just stood there in shock and then left the room. Nick turned around, I knew it his fangs were out. He walked over to me. " Hey I am so sorry that you had to see me like that and to see that. Fangs included." "No its ok. I like your fangs they are so pretty. And to be honest with you, you look kind of hot when you get angry fangs in all. I also like the way they feel." " I didn't know that you thought I was hot when I got mad. And what do you mean the feel of them?" " Yeah you do look hot and when you bit me, when sometimes they come out when we are kissing even though you try to hold them back when I love them, and the feel of them on my skin. " " O I didn't know that you like the feel of them that much. I would have let them come out a lot more. And maybe I should get mad more often." "Yeah maybe you should.'' " So how is the baby?" " Fine but is a bit of a mover in there. Do want to feel?" " Really, yeah let me feel.'' I pull his hand to my belly and move it around. " Wow, your right he or she likes to move. And I love the baby bump that you have." He just smiles at me. I love his smile. " Shut up Nick." I hit him over the head with a pillow. " I look fat." " No you don't you look perfect.'' " "No I don't.'' I blush, they way he makes me feel so perfect when I really am not at this moment makes me feel better. But then he pulls me in for a kiss. And I feel his fangs trying to come out but of course Nick doesn't let. That's when I pull away. " Nick really?" " What?" " Let your fangs out I know when you are hesitating to let them out. So let them out you know how much I love them. So just let them out.'' After I said that he pulled me in again fangs in all. He kissed me with so much force, he was different when his fangs came out. Maybe that's why he didn't let them come out to often. But I liked it. Then I felt them feel of them on my neck. Nick knew I liked it cause my eyes were closed and my head went back. Then I had to pull back I knew by Nick's body language that he wanted to go all the way but we couldn't. " Nick stop." " Why?" " Cause I don't want to risk hurting the baby." " Ok but I feel a lot better and that was the most amazing thing that we have done so far." '' Really even before we made that baby inside of you?" " Ok fine the second best thing I have ever felt. "Wow." " What is everything ok?" " "Yeah Nick that was just one big kick.'' Then I pulled his hand so that way he could feel. " "Wow that was." Then Nick and I went into the living room and when we get in there Frankie was sitting on the couch next to Marco. And Marco had his hand on Frankie's baby bump. " O my god Frankie look at you have a baby bump to." " Yeah and so do you. I can't believe that we are both pregnant. When Marco told me that you were to I was so happy for you and Nick. So I guess that there is a congratulations in order so congratulations." '' "Thank you and when Nick told me I almost cried and congratulations. I am so happy for you and Marco. "Thank you." I went to go and rest. I felt really tried since I found out that I was pregnant.<p> 


End file.
